The present invention relates to an apparatus for producing high pressure fluid by means of a cylinder having a reciprocatingly sliding ram inside, suction and pressurization of the fluid being performed by the reciprocation of said ram.
Hitherto, various apparatuses have been included in apparatus for generating high pressure fluid by utilizing the reciprocation of ram. For example, apparatus as shown in Japanese Patent Application No. 53-85426 and the like are known. To make the apparatus operate efficiently and smoothly, due consideration also should be given to appropriate maintenance of the lubricating oil on the ram slidable contact portions of the ram, and to prevention of leakage of the high pressure fluid which is produced.
For that reason, as shown in Japanese Patent Application No. 54-166209, a pressurized feed oil tank is installed in novel manner, and provision has also been made that the produced high pressure fluid and lubricating oil at equivalent pressure be supplied from said tank to the slidable contact portions of the ram.